Hetalia Fanfic Memes
by Jess the Hetalian Eevee
Summary: A place for any fanfiction crack memes I find and decide to do Rated T cuz I'm paranoid and because of mentions of sex.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, so I was doing one of these memes to try and get rid of my writer's block. So I thought I might as well post it, since it's done XP Also due to some of my reviews requesting it.

CRACK TIME

* * *

List 12 of your favourite Hetalia characters in any order.

1. China

2. Iceland

3. England

4. America

5. Romano

6. Denmark

7. Norway

8. Switzerland

9. Spain

10. Canada

11. Prussia

12. Hong Kong

1) Have you read a five/ten fic before?

Romano/Canada

… Nope… That would be weird.

2) Do you think three is hot? How hot?

Iggy?

Like bloody hell yeah XD ((well maybe… I don't consider anyone super-hot or anything))

3) What would happen if six got one pregnant?

If Denmark got China pregnant?!

Oh god…

Norway would be pissed. Very pissed.

And so would China. Japan and Hungary would take pictures and nosebleed. And write fics. The other Nordics would either be happy or extremely weirded out…

4) Do you recall any good fics about nine?

Spain?

EVERY SINGLE SPAMANO OUT THERE

Well… maybe not every one. But more than I can count XD

5) Would seven and two make a good couple?

Norway/Iceland

OHMAGOD LIKE TOTALLY NORICE

(ships NorIce XD) I am only a little crazy...

6) Four/eight or four/nine?

America/Switzerland or America/Spain

I'd have to say America x Spain… I think America has a death wish if he tried to get together with Switzerland...

7) What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?

If Norway discovered England and Switzerland in a secret relationship?

O.O I think he'd leave… then tease England about it at the next Magic Club/Trio meeting XD Hopefully he won't get shot...

8) Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fic.

Iceland/Denmark

Um… okay then… here goes…

Norway's gone to a Magic Club meeting and Denmark and Iceland are bored. Really bored.

DX it's so bad… oh god... it's not even 20 words...

9). Is there such a thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?

America/Canada

Yup! It's called USCan, or AmeCan, or NorthAmericest, and it's quite fluffy, actually ^.^ I've read it several times, even though I don't ship it.

10) Suggest a title for a one/five Hurt/Comfort fic.

China/Romano

Uh… Food Makes Everything Better, aru!

*facedesks* What am I doing… I can't call myself a writer with that title…

11. What kind of plot would you use for a three/eleven fic?

England/Prussia

Drinking. Definitely drinking.

12. Does anyone on your friends list read number seven het? What about nine slash?

Norway het?

Does that exist?

And as for Spain slash… I think everybody has.

13. If you wrote a songfic about number nine, what song would you choose?

Spain?

… I really don't listen to many songs… so I have no clue. Just for Spain, nothing. For Spamano… maybe Heart Attack by Demi Lovato?

14. If you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be?

Iceland/England/Denmark

Warning: Crack, drunk nations, and a poor English nation replacing Norway

… well… it is crack so...

15. What pick-up line might eight use on five?

Switzerland use on Romano?!

Switzerland?!

… Come with me now. Or I will beat you with my peace prize.

Hey, don't blame me! Since when does Switzy even use pickup lines?!

16. Challenge: Write a drabblefic for ten/eight.

Canada/Switzerland

…. CANADA DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!

Switzerland was in a really bad mood. He rushed through the halls of the meeting room, his shotgun slung over his shoulder, nearly glaring holes through the walls. Oh, how he wished he could shoot something right now!

Suddenly, he bumped into a nation, knocking him over. "Hey!" he pointed his gun at the nation… America. "Watch where you're going, America!"

"Maple…" the nations whimpered, and Switzerland was confused. It wasn't like America to be so quiet.

"I'm Canada…"

Oh. That explained it.

Switzerland lowered his gun. "Ah, right. You're that idiot America's brother, right?"

Canada nodded. "Oui," he stood up and brushed himself off. "Anyways, I'm sorry for bumping into you."

Switzerland shook his head. "It is fine. Besides, I don't have time for this. I'm late for the meeting."

Canada gasped. "Oh! The meeting! I completely forgot about that! Can I walk with you?"

Switzerland sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

...

Oh god... that was terrible... -_- Kill me now...

17) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?

If Norway walked in on Iceland and Hong Kong?

Squeeeeeeeeee HongIce!

Well, Norway would probably drag his little brother away from the 'evil thing that is Hong Kong' XD

18) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?

America to de-flower China?

Probably something about Chinese Food..

I LOVE CHINESE FOOD, AY

YOU KNOW THAT IT'S TRUE, AY!

Sorry XD

19) Does anyone on your friends list read Seven slash?

Norway slash?

Pretty sure at least one person does. If not, then at least I do.

20) Does anyone on your friends list read Three het?

England het...

Nope.

21) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?

Prussia eh?

Nope. My friend draws, but she usually doesn't draw Prussia.

22) Would you write Two/Four/Five?

Iceland/America/Romano

Hell to the no.

23) What might Ten scream at a moment of great passion?

Canada...

MAPLE!

XP it's Mattie. What did you expect?

24) When was the last time you read a fic about Five?

Romano?

Earlier this morning.

25) What is Six's super-secret kink?

Denmark

His hair. Or vikings. Or being called the oldest.

26) Would Eleven shag Nine? Drunk or sober?

Would Prussia shag Spain?

Yes. Both ways. If he was sober, maybe out of boredom or something. If drunk… well. Just watch out for Lovi~

27) If Three and Seven get together, who tops?

England/Norway

The magical trio! Minus Romania.

Well, I guess Iggy would top. Nor's just too much of a uke (except with Ice :P)

28) "One and Nine are in a happy relationship until Nine suddenly runs off with Four. One, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Eleven and a brief unhappy affair with Twelve, then follows the wise advice of Five and finds true love with Two." What title would you give this fic?

China and Spain are in a happy relationship until Spain suddenly runs off with America. China, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Prussia and a brief unhappy affair with Hong Kong, then follows the wise advice of Romano and finds true love with Iceland...

"Absolute and complete crack."

Why is Romano the wise one, anyways?!

29) How would you feel if Seven/Eight was canon?

Norway/Switzerland...

I'd die...

30. What would 12 and 1 be like in a relationship?

Hong Kong and China…?

Wtf?

Weird, that's for sure. And very… um… weird. Yeah.

32. 2 and 10. Totally crack or totally canon?

Iceland/Canada

Total crack, right there.

33. Is 4 het or slash better?

America het or slash...

Slash. With Iggy. Definitely *nods*

No offence to anyone who ships America with someone else.

34. Have you ever read fanfiction of 5 and 11?

Romano/Prussia

I have not been able to make myself click on anything labeled PruMano. But it exists, I know that for sure.

35. Why was 6 afraid of 7? Because 7 is after 8 and 9!

Why was Denmark afraid of Norway? Because Norway is after Switzerland and Spain!

Okay. First of all. Why would Denmark be AFRAID of Norway?! Then, second of all, Norway has a death wish. He's gotta. First he walks in on Iggy and him (...) and now he's after Switzerland... hopefully Norge doesn't get shot…

36. If 8 was to cosplay, what would they be?

Switzerland?

Some video game character that wields guns (can't think of any at the moment)

37. How many beers would 1 have to chug to have a go at 12?

China to have a go at Hong Kong...

What's with all this China x Hong Kong?!

In any case, a lot, that's for sure.

38. Would 3 make a good couple with 6? Or a better couple with 2?

England/Denmark or England/Iceland

England x Denmark. At least they're both in the Bad Brothers Trio and are drinking buddies… But Norway would be pissed either way.

39. 6 and 7 have to go on a fishing trip together. Would they end up getting "distracted" halfway through?

Denmark and Norway

Definitely. ^.^

40. Pick a Disney film to represent 10 and 2.

Canada and Iceland

Um… That new one that's coming out soon! Frozen, I think. They're both cold countries so…

41. If 3 and 11 are doing s & m, who's the sadist?

England and Prussia?

… Oh god. That's actually really hard. Well… Prussia… wait, no. I think they'd switch.

42. Pick a song to describe a 7/12 fic.

Norway/Hong Kong

…. I can't think of anything DX Something about how Norway doesn't like his little brother's boyfriend or something.

43. Is there any evidence for 4/2?

England/Iceland

Nope. And I dearly hope there will never be.

44. How hot would 7/3 be?

Norway/England

...Eh… not hot at all...

45. If 7 walked in on 2 and 8 performing, shall we say, "interesting" activities, what would their reaction be?

If Norway walked in on Iceland and Switzerland?

Didn't Norway walk in on England and SWITZERLAND, and then ICELAND and Hong Kong? Well, he'd probably drag Iceland away, somehow not get shot, and then give his little brother a lecture. And possibly blame Denmark.

46. What's 1's secret kink?

China?

His ponytail, or pandas.

47. How about 12?

Hong Kong...

Fireworks. Duh.

48. Or perhaps 10?

Canada...

His hair curl! Or maple syrup! But probably his hair curl.

49. What title would you assign a 1/3/5 threesome?

China/England/Romano

"The three ukes"

Maybe not Iggy but still… ukes

50. How about 2/4/6?

Iceland/America/Denmark

"Nordic awesomeness"?

idk :P

51. Or even 7/8/9?

Norway/Switzerland/Spain

"Complete crack".

52. So 1 has a relationship with 6, but secretly wants 2. 6 knows this and breaks up with 1 to go pursue 3, who's with 11. 11 is also with 10, however, who's cheating on 11 with 8. 8 finds out, and cheats with 7, who is, in turn, cheating on 4. 1 pursues 2, who just broke up with 5, who's now after 9. 1 gives up on this, and ends up with 12, while 6 finally ends up with 3.

So China has a relationship with Denmark, but secretly wants Iceland. Denmark knows this and breaks up with China to go pursue England, who's with Prussia. Prussia is also with Canada, however, who's cheating on Prussia with Switzerland. Switzerland finds out, and cheats with Norway, who is, in turn, cheating on America. China pursues Iceland, who just broke up with Romano, who's now after Spain. China gives up on this, and ends up with Hong Kong, while Denmark finally ends up with England.

… I don't even know… Norway and Canada have death wishes again, and for whatever reason there's more China x Hong Kong in there… Well, there was Spamano and PruCan. So I suppose it's okay...

53. Title a 6/7 western fic. Yes, western. As in, cowboys, desperados, and such.

Denmark/Norway :D DENNOR

"Aren't We Vikings?"

They are though… so therefore it's that title.

54. If 8/1 became canon, how would you react?

Switzerland/China

I'D DIE

AGAIN

55. If 2 and 9 became a couple, who would top?

Iceland/Spain

Spain. No doubt about that.

56. What if it was 3 and 9?

England/Spain

Ah, there's the Spuk. (it's my friend's OTP). Idk… they can switch or something.

57. 4 and 9?

America/Spain

America. Spain, there goes your topping streak.

58. Do you know anyone who reads 9 slash?

Spain slash?

Wasn't this asked before?

Everyone has.

59. Or 2 het?

Iceland het...

NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NO ICELAND/SEYCHELLES OR ICELAND/LIECHTENSTEIN HERE NOPE NOPE NOPE

No hate intended. I just don't like those ships, and I'm pretty sure none of my friends do either.

60. Write me a little ficcy for 5/9.

Romano/Spain

PERFECT :D

"Lovi… I love you…"

Romano couldn't believe his ears. Spain had just… No, he didn't want to think about it.

"...Don't lie, you bastardo…" Romano mumbled. "How could anyone like me...?" he looked away, ashamed.

Spain grabbed Romano's hand and turned him around so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "Lovi. Of course people like you. A lot of people do."

Romano shook his head. "No, they don't! Everyone likes Veneziano so much better than me! He's better at everything than me..." Romano looked like he was about to cry.

Spain stared right into Romano's green eyes. "Romano. A lot of people like you, even if you yourself don't know it. Like Belgium... or Ita-chan... or Netherlands, even if he won't admit it. And me. Lovi, I need you. Please? Will you be mi tomate?"

Romano blushed. "Spain... you bastard..." he looked into Spain's bright green eyes, shining with hope and sadness, all at the same time.

Romano gave an almost unnoticed nod of his head. Spain immediately glomped him.

"Really? I'm so happy, Lovi!" he grinned. "Te quiero, Lovi!"

Romano blushed but gave a small smile. "Ti amo ... bastardo ..."

Yayyy~ It went well! XD yayyyy~

61. Write a possible summary for a fanfiction involving 2/9/7.

Iceland/Spain/Norway

Denmark's gone and Norway and Iceland are bored… Then, suddenly, Spain drops by with no warning. What will the three do?

…. You know what? I suck at summaries. Let's leave it at that.

62. Quick. 3 and 7 are cosplaying. What as?

England and Norway

People from Harry Potter, probably.

63. Have you ever seen Fanart of 11 and 12?

Prussia and Hong Kong? Not together. But separately, yes.

64. Who would be the most outraged because of the above questions?

Hmm... China, Iceland, Iggy, Norge, Roma, and Switzerland. Yup.

* * *

Disappointing. There was no USUK. But it was fun, I guess :)

I think I may do some of the other memes later... but for now I shall be focusing on Character Song Recording.

Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, choose 12 different housemates, preferably your favorite Hetalia characters, and let the mayhem ensue.**

1. China

2. Iceland

3. England

4. America

5. Romano

6. Denmark

7. Norway

8. Switzerland

9. Spain

10. Canada

11. Prussia

12. Hong Kong

Yup, same as last time :D

**1. You arrive late and it turns out the only room available is with 6! Isn't that great?**

O/O Denmark…

Um… Feel free to make yaoi with Norge in here ^.^ I didn't put cameras in here at all...

**2. After much difficulty and rearranging, your room is switched and you now share a room with 3. Is that better?**

Iggy? As long as I don't have to eat his food…

Again, feel free to make yaoi ^.^ Oh, and want me to help with ze magic club?

**3. 7 and 11 have a fight! What were they fighting about?**

Norway and Prussia?

Um… I have no clue… maybe Norway's "unmanly" (sorry Norge!) hair clip?

**4. 2 is cooking breakfast! Will you eat it?**

Iceland is cooking breakfast? Sure, I'll eat it! Looks yummy! *noms*

**5. 1 throws food at 8 and suddenly everyone joins in the fun. You gather a handful of food and blindly toss it into the air, hitting 5 straight in the face. What do they do?**

China throws food at Switzerland and suddenly everyone joins in the fun. I gather a handful of food and blindly toss it into the air, hitting Romano straight in the face.

"THERE'S A 99% OF A SHITSTORM AND IT'S COMING RIGHT AT YOU! CHIGI!" And then chuck tomatoes at me XD

**6. With breakfast destroyed and everyone covered in food, everyone hits the showers. You wait to go in alone, but as you walk into the shower room, you run into 10 just about to walk out. You're both naked with only thick steam covering your bodies. What happens?**

MATTIE YOU PERVERT

jkjk… I'd probably blush and uh… run past him… Italy-speed.

**7. 4 and 12 are playing videos games and 4 asks you to join. Though this is your first time playing, you give 4 and 12 a thorough beating. On the last game, 12 steals the lead and wins, what do they say for their victory speech?**

So America and Hong Kong are playing video games and America asked me to join. Though that was my first time playing, I gave America and Hong Kong a thorough beating. On the last game, Hong Kong steals the lead and wins. What does he say for his victory speech?

Somehow I think he'd pull out fireworks and set them off… and Alfred would help him -_-

**8. Hide n' Seek! 1 is 'it' and the others scatter to find hiding spots. You are sure that your hiding spot is perfect until 2 butts in, making your hiding spot very cramped and uncomfortable. You start to argue until you hear footsteps approaching and you both panic! What do you do?**

China is 'it' and the others scatter to find hiding spots. I'm sure that my hiding spot is perfect until Iceland butts in, making it very cramped and uncomfortable. And then footsteps… and panic (lazy XD)

Shut up and glare at Iceland… or blush. Or maybe both.

**9. You are watching TV when 8 takes a seat next to you and casually changes the channel you were watching. Raising an eyebrow you try to (politely) ask why they turned the channel when you were clearly watching. How do they respond?**

Switzerland: "You didn't seem to be watching anything interesting so I changed the channel for you."

… He sounds more like Netherlands...

**10. You decide to retreat to your room to relax when you walk in on 6 removing their clothing. They take notice of you, but continue to undress. How do you react?**

I thought I was rooming with England, not Denmark?

In any case, I'd blush… and uh… casually walk to my bed… and watch… O/O /shot

**11. You and 7 decide to swap clothes for some odd reason. How do 7's clothes feel?**

Why am I swapping clothes with Norge again? The clothes would feel big/loose, I think… I'm really small… But comfy!

**12. You are having a friendly pillow fight with 3, 4, and 11. While trying to attempt a counter attack on 3, you get pushed back by 11 and fall on top of 4. Feeling awkward?**

So I'm having a friendly pillow fight with England, America, and Prussia. So I'm trying to attempt a counter-attack on England, I get pushed back by Prussia and land on top of America.

...Yes, very awkward. And Prussia would just be laughing his head off…

**13. 1 is sullen and upset about something. How would you try to console them?**

What's wrong China? *Gives him panda cookies*

**14. You are helping 9 prepare dinner. Using a bit of your artistic liberty, you add an ingredient to the food that you believe will enhance the dinner. Later, while serving the food, several others exclaim that the food tastes horrible! You're a bit ashamed to admit that you may have been the cause for the disgusting flavor, but everyone is beginning to blame 9 for horrible tasting food! What do you do?**

DX I'M SORRY SPAIN

I think... um... I'd blame England. Yeah.

**15. 10 visits your room as you are preparing for bed and asks if you could share your bed with them. You reluctantly agree and try to allow them as much space as possible. You begin to doze off when 10 taps you on your shoulder and seductively asks if you'd be willing to 'have a little fun' into your ear. You are unsure if you are still awake or asleep, how do you respond?**

C-Canada? What did France do to you?

I'd uh, blush and probably slap him... yeah. o/o

**16. You awaken in the middle of the night and quickly head for the restroom. On your journey back to your room, you see 5 raiding the fridge. Noticing your presence, 5 turns to you and asks if you would be willing to stay up all night with them and watch scary movies.**

LIKE HECK YEAH I'D WATCH SCARY MOVIES ALL NIGHT WITH ROMA!

I'd only die... a little bit XD

**17. You stumble upon 11 and 12 reading your private journal! What do you do?**

GET AWAY FROM THAT YOU JERKS *slaps Prussia and Hong Kong*

**18. An unattended laptop catches your eye as you are walking, and you turn towards the screen, your eyes glued to multiple (and some provocative) pictures of 2. Just as you turn away from the screen, you bump into 2 staring oddly at you, their eyes shifting from the various pictures plastered on the screen and you. How do you explain yourself?**

Why the heck would anyone have weird pics of Iceland... wait no, Hong Kong... or Norge.

I'd blush and hurridly explain that this laptop IS NOT MINE. And then blame Hong in hopes that something would happen /shot/

**19. 8 has been given a list to go grocery shopping with! What do they bring back with them?**

Switzerland went grocery shopping? He'd come back with cheap stuff... and possibly a rifle, or chocolate, or something.

**20. On the counter, you and 3 see a delicate platter of cookies cooling and ready to be eaten. Though your stomach growls, you decide to leave them unattended until 3 convinces you that just one wouldn't hurt. Do you give in to the pressure?**

COOKIES

Yes. If Iggy doesn't know who made them, then it should be safe.

**21. 10 has been talking on the phone all night and you and several others are having trouble sleeping. How would you quiet them down?**

How the heck is CANADA talking so loudly he's keeping us up?! I'd just ask him nicely... he's not Prussia so it should be fine. If Mattie refuses I'll threaten to hide his maple syrup.

**22. An interesting game of 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' has been started and you're having a fine time watching all of the chaos near the back of the room. 7 points you out and suddenly you are hurriedly (and forcefully) pushed into the closest with 6. What happens?**

... Nor? Why did you shove me in a closet with Denmark?

Um... I think I'd probably freak out slightly… And be tsundere, like the tsundere I am.

Or I'd tell Denmark about how Nor totally loves him XD

**23. You search your entire room for a brush, but still have no luck in finding it. When you ask 9 if they've seen it, they claim to have seen 7 using it a few days ago. You quickly go to apprehend the culprit, but 7 simply shrugs and doesn't have a clue about your accusations. 4 casually walks by and, upon seeing you, hands you the brush and apologizes for the inconvenience. You realize that your brush has been brutally used with dirt caked in it and bristles missing. A little fearful of the response you'll get, you ask 4 what happened. How do they explain?**

So, I asked Spain if he'd seen my hairbrush, and he said he saw Norway using it. Nor doesn't have a clue about my accusations, though. Then, America casually walks by and then hands me my brush, which is caked in dirt and stuff. How does he explain?

Uh… something about him needing it to "save the world from the evil commie"! Something like that...

**24. A small get together has been planned with you 5, 8, and 10. The meeting is said to be private and no one else is to be invited. What do you suppose the meeting is about and what will most likely happen?**

So there's a get-together/meeting with me, Romano, Switzerland, and Canada…

I have no clue. Food, maybe?

**25. You get stuck with the chore of washing the dishes when 12 offers you help and begins drying and putting away the dishes. Once you both are nearly finished, 12 asks if you'd be willing to help them with something and reminds you that they've helped you with something before you can refuse. What do you get to help 12 with?**

So, I have to wash dishes (as if I don't do that enough at home…) and then Hong Kong decides to help me. And then when we're done, Hong Kong asks me to help him with something…

I think I'd have to help him set up a fireworks display. WITHOUT America, or China, or Japan (or Korea, even though he's not here) noticing.

**26. 9 can't seem to pry his eyes away from a book they've been reading. The cover is perfectly hidden so that no one can see and they quickly turn through pages. Curious of what 9 has been reading, you ask for the title of the book to which you get no response. You swipe the book away from 9, but you can only catch a glimpse of the pages before you get tackled. 9 hesitantly asks if you saw it. What did you just see?**

Spain's reading a book eh…?

I do believe I just saw a ton of pictures of Romano~

**27. 1, 3, and 6 are arguing over who's the most attractive out of them. They each turn to you and demand that you settle their debate and declare the most attractive. Who do you choose?**

China… or England… or Denmark…

*runs away*

**28. You are relaxing in your room listening to your favorite music when 11 walks in and promptly cuts it off, degrading your taste in music and searching for something more suitable to play. How does the change in music make you feel?**

Since, it's Prussia, it's probably heavy metal and stuff…

I'd probably beat the crap out of Prussia and then change the music back.

**29. You get dragged into a game of 'Spin the Bottle'. The bottle spins and points towards you and you discover that you have to kiss 7! What do you do?**

I have to kiss Norway.. O/O I'd probably blush like crazy.

**30. This is finally your last day in the HetaHouse! Just tell me some of your favorite moments and who you'll miss the most!**

Ah~ This was fun! I'll miss everything!


	3. Chapter 3

**LIST TEN HETALIA CHARACTERS AND ACT AS IF YOU ARE IN THE ANIME**

1. China

2. Iceland

3. England

4. America

5. Romano

6. Denmark

7. Norway

8. Switzerland

9. Spain

10. Canada

It's always the same 10/12/whatever… it's easier that way :P

**1) What would you do if 1 woke you up in the middle of the night?**

China? *sighs* What's wrong now? Did Russia "be mean" to you again?

**2) 3 walked into the bathroom while you're in the shower?**

Yell at England. Really loudly. And chuck everything I can grab at him.

**3) 4 announced he/she's going to marry 9 tomorrow?**

America's gonna marry Spain?

I don't ship. Can we get some USUK or Spamano instead?

**4) Number 5 cooked you dinner?**

Roma~ Yay! This is awesome! *noms on pasta and pizza*

**5) Number 6 was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?**

So Denmark was sleeping next to me… I'd draw on his face. And then blame it on Norway when he wakes up to see what happens ^_~

**6) 7 suddenly confessed to being a member of your family?**

Norway's my brother? Well… I thought I was Chinese, but that's awesome! I'll call you onii-chan, Norge!

Oh! Then that means Icey is my brother too, right?

**7) Number 8 got into the hospital somehow?**

How the HELL did Switzerland get injured?!

**8) Number 9 made fun of your friends?**

*slaps Spain* That's what you get! My friends love you, anyways! Why you so mean?!

**9) Number 10 ignored you all the time?**

Canadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….. Why are you doing this?! Are you trying to make me feel like you?!

Canada: I'm over here…

Me: *keeps yelling*

**10) Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 1 do?**

China would get his wok and ladle and kick butt, aru!

**11) You're on a vacation with 2 and he manages to break your leg. What does 2 do?**

Iceland would be calm on the outside but be really, really freaked out and worried on the inside. Then I think he'd drive me to a hospital.

**12) Its your birthday. What will 3 give you?**

England… Scones… crap.

*runs away like Italy*

**13) You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 do?**

America would "BE THE HERO!" and save me. Or try to, at least :P

**14) You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?**

Romano: I don't care, bastardo. Don't come crying to me when you make a fool of yourself.

Me: ...Thanks for the encouragement...

**15) You're about to marry 3. 10's reaction?**

I'm marrying Iggy~ Yay! Well, yay, as long as I cook… Anyways, it'd be something like this…

Canada: Congrats! I hope you have a happy life, eh?

Iggy: Hm? Jess, did you hear something?

Me: It was probably just the wind.

Canada: … It's me… Canada...

**16) You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?**

Norway would sic his troll and his other magical creatures on him!

**17) You compete in a tournament. How does 9 support you?**

Spain would probably be there with a sign or something and cheer really loudly! Or maybe bring a guitar and play music XD

**18) You can't stop laughing. What will 10 do?**

Canada: *trying to get my attention*

Me: AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA XDDDD

Canada: *gives up and backs away slowly*

**19) Number 1 is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?**

BECAUSE PANDAS AND ARU AND SHINATTY-CHAN, ARU. :P

No, cuz Chugoku is really cute and he's really really kawaii desu with his hair down or when he's nomming on chocolate. He's also bad-ass with his wok. And he's a good singer! And PANDAS! aru.

**20) Number 2 tells you about his/her deeply hidden love for number 9.**

Iceland…? You like… Spain...? WTF? O.o

**21) You're dating 3 and he introduces you to his parents. Would you get along?**

Iggy's parents? I think so, yeah. I'm pretty polite-ish around adults, plus I don't think they'd have a problem with my swearing. The only problem would maybe be my otaku-y ness...

**22) Number 4 loves number 9 as well. What does that mean?**

America loves Spain? Didn't we do this already?

It would mean CRACK. At least to me. And that Spain regrets that he found Mexico instead of America :P

**23) Will 5 and 6 ever be together?**

Romano and Denmark? NO.

**24) Number 6 appears to be a player, breaking many hearts. What do you do?**

Denmark… *yandere Russia face* You better stop…. Right now… Or I will personally cut off all your hair and steal your hair gel… and then sic Norway on you...

**25) You had a haircut and 7 can't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind?**

Thinking: It's just Norway, he always stares… this is normal… *does not believe*

**26) Number 8 thinks he/she'll never get a girl/boyfriend. What will you tell him/her?**

Aww… Don't feel alone, Switzy! You've got Austria and Doitsu - wait, no. I don't ship the last one. Anyways, even if you don't find anyone… you've always got Liech! hehehe...

**27) Number 9 is too shy to face you and instead confesses their love by sending an email. Now what?**

Spain… you what? How is this possible…? No one likes me cuz I'm a weird little otaku -_- And besides, Lily's gonna murder me...

**28) You spot 10 kissing 1. How do you react?**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T SHIP IT! *shoves Canada and China apart* NO! Mattie, you are supposed to be with GILBERT! Or Francis. Or your brother. China, you're supposed to be with Nihon! Or Russia! Or… Korea, or something! THIS IS NOT A SHIP. NOT A SHIP. NOPE NOPE NOPE

**29) You notice that 3 and 4 have been inside that hotel room for MORE than a few hours. What are you thinking?**

:DDDDDDDDDD Yussssss~ USUK ftw~

**30) Could 1 and 6 be soul mates?**

China and Denmark?

Nope. Have they even met?

**31) Would 2 trust 5?**

Hmmm… No. I don't think Iceland and Romano have even met.

**32) 4 is bored and pokes 10. What happens after that?**

Hmm...

Canada: "Al… stop poking me…"

America: "I don't wanna! It's too fun!"

Canada:*sighs* "At least he can see me…"

Kuma: "Who?"

Canada: *sighs again*

**33) 5 and 1 are forced to go back to school together. What study will they pick?**

Romano and China? Easy. Cooking.

**34) If 6 and 3 cooked dinner what would they make?**

DDDD: DENMARK MAKE SURE IGGY STAYS THE HELL OUT OF THE KITCHEN

Well… Denmark would make some Nordic food… or cake… and Iggy… *shivers* scones. Or fish and chips. Or curry, possibly… But it doesn't really matter though - they're all gonna be a burnt lump of killer food-ness.

**35) 7 and 9 apply for a job. What job?**

So.. Norway and Spain?

Uh… I really don't know. At a school, maybe?

I can see that. Norge would be silent and teaching proper (boring… sorry Nor) classes, and Spain would be smiling and playing with the kids!

**36) 8 gives 5 a haircut. Is that okay?**

XD I can just imagine this...

Roma: No! No! No! Don't touch my hair! Cazzo! Stop!

Switzy: Shut up.

Roma: No! I said-

Switzy: I'm done.

Roma: What? You better not have messed up my hair you trigger-happy bastard! If you did I will… oh hey! That doesn't look too bad!

Switzy: I told you it would be fine. Now, that'll be *insert over exaggerated price here*

Roma: WHAT? No way in hell am I paying that, bastard!

Switzy: You have to.

Roma: Hell no! *pulls out a shiny mafia gun*

Switzy: ...Is that a challenge? *pulls out rifle*

And thus, they had a shoot-off :P

**37) 9 sketches what 6's perfect girl/boyfriend should look like; will 6 be happy?**

Hmm… Spain drawing what Denmark's gf-wait no, bf would look like? Well, since it's Denmark, he'd be insanely happy and proud and stuff… and then Norway would come along and choke Denmark for being stupid.

**38) 10 and 9 are blushing while they talk. What is their conversation about?**

Canada and Spain are probably talking about… hmm… I don't know. Who they like?

**39) 1 accidentally kicked 10?**

China: "Oh, sorry, America, aru. I didn't see you there."

Canada: "I-I'm Canada…"

China: "Who, aru?"

Canada: "Never mind…" *sighs*

**40) 2 sent a message to his/her Bf/Gf but 9 got it. What would happen?**

Uh… So Iceland sent a message to his bf (Hong Kong… /shotshotshot) but Spain got it.

Well, Romano would overreact and be pissed. And possibly try to kill Iceland. Then, Iceland would be really embarrassed about it… and Spain would laugh :P

**41) 5 and 6 did a workout together?**

Romano and Denmark?

Why together?

But, that'd be quite awesome I guess… *grabs camera*

**42) 6 noticed he/she wasn't invited to your birthday?**

Me: Eh? I thought I gave you one?

Denmark: Nope. I don't have anything.

Me: Huh? I know I gave it to Norway and told him to give it to you… wait…

Denmark: What? *runs off to find Norway* Nor! Why didn't you give me the invitation?

Norway: I didn't want you annoying me, anko.

Denmark: Norrrrrr! Don't be so mean~ I know you love me~

And thus, Denmark got choked to death XD

**43) 7 won the lottery?**

Better not tell Denmark, Norge.

**44) 8 had quite a big secret?**

Don't tell us you have a shooting fetish, Switzy...

**45) 9 became a singer?**

*sings La Pasion No Se Detiene with Spain*

**46) 10 got a daughter?**

She'd look exactly like nyo!Canada. And have the same personality. And name. And also have a polar bear.

**47) What would 1 think of 2?**

China: Oh! Would you like to buy this, aru? I'll sell it to you cheap, aru~

Iceland: What…? Are all Asian countries like this…?

**48) How would 3 greet 4?**

"AMERICA, YOU GIT!"

(go figure out yourself who is saying this :P)

**49) What would 4 envy about 5?**

America would be jealous of Roma's fancy clothes~

**50) What dream would 5 have about 6?**

Romano would have a dream where he shoots Denmark (in a funny way!)

**51) What do 6 and 7 have in common?**

Oh! Oh! They're both Nordics, they both have blonde hair, they both have blue eyes, they were both in the Kalmar Union… oh… wait… I think that's it...

**52) What would make 7 angry at 8?**

Um… If Switzerland stole all of Norway's butter, I think Nor would be pretty pissed off…

**53) Where would 8 meet 9?**

Switzerland would meet Spain… at… a… meeting?

**54) What would 9 never dare to tell 10?**

That.. he slept with Canada's papa (France) when he was drunk by accident...

**55) What would make 10 scared of 1?**

China's wok and ladle + his martial arts skills would definitely freak Canada out at least a little.

By the way, what's with all this China and Canada?

**56) Is 3 Gay?**

Iggy is definitely gay.

**57) How do you feel right now?**

Happy~ In an otaku-y way~


End file.
